With Lost Memories
by Fall3nSt4rr567
Summary: When Haruhi looses her memories, what will everyone that she has known do about it? What will some of the hosts do, when they realize the one they love can not even remember their name? I know the amnesia plot is common, but this will be different, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

With lost memories

Summary: When Haruhi looses her memories, what will everyone that she has known do about it? What will some of the hosts do, when they realize the one they love can not even remember their name? I know the amnesia plot is common, but this will be different, I promise.  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Haruhi X ?  
Genre: humor & romance

Chapter 1

Hi. Well I guess I want to thank you for reading my story. Be warned... this is my first fannfiction, but if you see how many I've read... I think I'll be fine. I will eventually use everyone's POV so you can see it from another view and hear thoughts. Right now it is two though. Also I'll add in flashbacks later to catch you up to speed. I am open to suggestions so if you want to see or hear anything tell me. (Like chapter size, grammar, OOCness, and such). Oh, and after a few chapters I will put up a poll for what paring you want to make it. I kind of want one but this is my first and will let you choose. I'll tell you when it's up k! :D

(Haruhi POV)

I opened my eyes but closed them when a bright light hit my face. I tried again and again, blinking to try to gain focus. I stayed there, not moving, and stared up at the plain, white roof. I laid there for a second, wondering where I was. I laid down in silence, and tried so hard to think, but all I was able to pull up was the last few seconds. I heard a steady beeping in the room and nothing else. I glanced at my arm and saw the tubes that let me know I was in a hospital. I was going to look up to see if I was right. Well, that was until I felt strong arms wrap around me.

"HARUHI! You're awake! Daddy's so sorry daddy couldn't protect his lovely daughter!"

I looked up at my blond "father" that hugging tightly. "Wha-what..." I said, looking at him confused.

"Get your hands off my daughter you blond idiot! I'm her real father!" A long-haired red-head said, throwing him off of her.

I looked at the two men in confusion. That's really weird, they both say that I'm their daughter and they both say that they are my father. It's also weird though cause the blond looks the same age as me and the red-head looks kind of like a girl. "So I have two dads... Does that make the two of you people gay?"

Two identical red heads on the side of me laughed. "Wow boss, and we thought being gay was our thing." They said as they kept laughing. I looked at them weird. Since when is being gay anyone's thing! I mean that's kinda weird that they say that, and they even look proud of it!

I then realized something and looked at them in shock. "They said that perfectly together. I mean not even a small slip up..."

A short blond holding a cute pink bunny beside me looked up at me strangely. "Why does that surprise you Haru-chan?" He said with big eyes. Awww, he's so cute!

I was about to respond but was interrupted by the tall blond again. "Haruhi finally sees me as her daddy!" He said twirling around with sparkly eyes.

The two twins snickered and gained an evil look in their eyes. They both looped an arm around one of his shoulders. "That's great and all Milord..." The one on the right started with a small smile. "But you forget one thing..." The one on the left continued and sighed, but then mirrored his bother's smile. "She just called you gay." They finished together with a large smirk.

The tall blond started to cry as he ran over to hug a guy with glasses. "KYOYA! The devil twins just called me gay!"

The guy with glasses shoved the blond off of him and glared at all three of them. He pushed up his glasses. "Idiots..."

The twins and the blond shuddered. "So cold..."

The guy with glasses just sighed and started writing in a black book. Well, at least one person looks normal here. This room is filled with idiots!

The small blond looked at the tall dark haired man next to him and giggled. "Silly Tama-chan, he thought it was the twins who called him gay."

The dark-haired man didn't even look down as he responded. "Hm."

I looked at this silent person in the room. Heh, I didn't even see him in the room before this... Man I feel like a jerk. But at least I know another normal person.

I then turned to the red-haired man who sat on a chair sniffling. "To think that you said he was your father along with me... The horror! Your daddy would never like a man like the pervert! That would be an all time low to do such a thing as be with a boy that is way too low to be in my league! Haruhi, when did you turn so rebellious and rude..."

I looked at him nervously. The weird red-head and weird blond are exactly alike...

"So if you both aren't my dad, then who is. I mean this guy doesn't even look old enough to be a dad... Or he might be a dad... I don't really know..." I said and pointed to the blond. I mean, it's the truth. I don't know what he has done in his free time...

The twins just stood there and laughed at his misery again. "HAHA Tono! Even Haruhi thinks bad of you!" They said in union again. How do they do that!

The tall blond looked up at me again, but this time he had puppy dog eyes. "You don't think that of daddy, do you Haruhi?" I looked at him strangely while I understood more while glasses boy called him an idiot.

When he saw that I didn't respond, he ran to the corner of the room. Then he started to grow mushrooms. How is that even possible!

The guy with glasses looked at me with concern as he walked over to my bed and all the machines on my side. "Nothing seems wrong, and the workers said everything was fine. Haruhi, may I ask you a question?"

I looked at the guy with glasses and tilted my head. The sound of "So cute~"'s coming from the twins, blond, and red-head. Hm, Haruhi... Is that my name? I don't really know, but I've heard the name a lot. Could that really be my name though? It sounds like it could be a long-lost friend's name before it could be mine.

"Um, sure, I guess."

He looked me in the eyes. "What is my name?" Huh? Well first I need to think. Oh yea! The blond idiot said is name was Kyoya!

I then looked him in the eyes. "Kyoya-kun, right?"

(Kyoya POV)

A small blush reached my face but I quickly hid it*. Since when is it kun and not senpi? I ignored it and went into Ohtori doctor mode. Well she at least doesn't have memory loss, however she does seem overly confused. I am really curious as to why though. She can't even remember that her dad couldn't stand my idiot of a best friend. EVERYONE knew that. Well, everyone but Tamaki himself. He truly was an idiot.

I went back to my trail of thought. As soon as I did, I wanted to smack myself. My name has been the only one said since she woke up. How can I call himself an Ohtori if I cannot remember something as trivial as that. I had to be sure though.

I nodded but continued, "Correct, but what are all of their names?"

She looked at me confused but answered quickly. "Well, he's my dad," she started, pointing to Ranka. She pointed to herself, "and I'm Haruhi." She then pointed to Tamaki, "And he's Tono right?"

The twins started laughing. "KYOYA! Make the twins stop being a bad influence to Haruhi! See, now even my daughter calls me that! Blame the devil twins! They are forbidden to see her!"

The twins smirked and put an arm around each other's shoulders. "You can't make us leave our toy."

"Yes I can!" "No you can't." "Yes I can!" "No you can't." "YES I CAN!"

I rolled my eyes and started to write in my book until I felt Haruhi tap my arm. "So I was wrong about Tono? Hmmm... Well he has also been called Milord and Tama-chan. Is one of those right?"**

I looked at her nervously, as did everyone else in the room. "Haruhi, what is the first thing you remember?"

She thought for a minute then replied, "Waking up any looking at the ceiling. Why, what's wrong? Is that bad?"

* If your confused about the whole kun thing, here's why. Kun means your close friends or is most often used if you like the person. The only other thing is if you don't use any suffix. Girls only call guys kun. Haruhi calls Tamaki senpi while his guests call him kun.

**Those are some of the twins many nicknames for Tamaki.


	2. Chapter 2

**With lost Memories**

**I am so sorry this is late. I just started highschool and had tons of work to do... anyway... I will try so hard to post at least one a week starting from now. Oh, I want to thank all those who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. I fixed Kyoya's name. Thank you for telling me about it. :) Well I'll add the pole for the pairing soon but it'll wait for now. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

(Kaoru POV)

I looked at Haruhi in shock. Really, "is that bad." No the fact that the only person that has come into mine and my brother's life doesn't remember us. Nope, nothing's wrong with that. I sighed. Man, i gotta calm down, I'm starting to sound like an angry Hikaru. At least we know that our toy doesn't pretend to be dense. If we were in a different situation, Hikaru and I would probably smirk and make fun of her. I look around at the other hosts and see that their face's match mine. Nobody knew what to say to that. I stop to look at Hikaru's mixed expression of anger, shock, and hurt.

It's funny how I can read his expressions so easy. He's an idiot, so I kind of have to. His shock matches all of our expressions of hurt, because she can't remember us anymore. The anger though... That is from Kyoya and Kyoya alone. I think back to what happened moments before...

~FLASHBACK~

I saw Kyoya look at Haruhi with concern before he walked over to the side of her hospital bed. He looked worried as he checked all the machines. "Nothing seems wrong, and the workers said everything was fine. Haruhi, may I ask you a question?" I looked over at the Shadow King with a raised eyebrow. Is he second guessing his own staff? If something went wrong, there would be a team of doctors on the unemployment line!

Haruhi looked at Kyoya with a confused look and tilted her head. I couldn't help but join in the echo of "So cute~'s" coming from both inside and outside the room. It took a moment before she answered, "Um, sure, I guess."

He leaned in close to her and looked into her eyes. I could practically feel Hikaru's anger as he got closer. I was angry, but I tried not to show it as much. "What is my name?" What? What does he mean what is his name that is the stupidest thing that has probably... "Kouya-kun, right?"

My eyes got wide. Kun? What? Then I got angry. Since when is he more than Senpia? I look over at Hikaru and I thought one thing, if looks could kill, Kyoya would be a dead man...

~FLASHBACK END~

That's when the room went into chaos.

"Haruhi, how could you forget your father. I am the prince. You can't forget me!" Tamaki screamed. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her back and forth.

"Whaaaa! Haru-chan, don't forget us!" Honey cried as his eyes filled with tears.

Kyoya hid his expression and pulled out his phone. Beep beep. "Yes can you get me ahold of the staff who worked on the patient in room 207. Thank you..."

Mori looked concerned.

Ranka sat on the couch and started sobbing. "Why Haruhi, why?"

I forced a smile.

We looked at each other and started laughing. With a smile we put an arm around each of her shoulders with a hopeful smile."Ha you guys fell for it! That was a nice one Haruhi!" Hikaru and I tried to smirk, but even I saw that it looked like a sad smile.

She looked towards Hikaru with confusion. "What do you mean they fell for it? I didn't do anything."

I looked shocked, but Hikaru looked angry. He stormed out of the room without another word.

I followed after him. "Hikaru! Wait up!"

(Hikaru POV)

I dropped my arm from Haruhi's shoulders and stormed out of the room. I couldn't take this anymore. She forgot us! Ulg! Was I the only one angry about this! Then I heard Kaoru call my name and tell me to wait for him. I just walked faster down the hall until someone caught hold on my shoulder.

"Geeze Hikaru, didn't hear me calling you?!" Karou said with a weak smile.

"Leave me alone Kaoru," I said, not letting my eyes meet his gaze.

"Hikaru, come on. Everyone will be worried if we don't come back."

"I don't care. They can worry if they want."

"Geez, Hikaru you're so stubborn."

"Shut up Kaoru."

"Hmmm... You know what this reminds me of? The whole Arai thing at the pension in Karuizawa..."

"I said shut up!"

I saw him sigh. "Well what's wrong then Hikaru?

I glared at him. "What else? She can remember the boss's name and the shadow king's but not ours! How is that fair? Why them? Why not me? And then she has to call Kyoya kun! Why is it not senpai! Does she call him that when we are not around!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Um Hikaru... She only heard those names. Ours weren't said. We do know that our little toy is an observant one."

I looked at the floor. "Oh."

He smirked at me. "You know, you get jealous really easy."

I looked away. "You don't need to tell me that Kaoru."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Come on Hikaru, let's go back."

I glued my eyes to the ground. "Whatever."

"See, it's all fine. Nothing can be wrong now! We'll give our little toy her memories backs whether she wants them or not!" He said with a happy grin that could only make me smile too.


	3. Chapter 3

**With lost memories**

**I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THIS BEING LATE! Lets just say I have ALOT of projects at my school (4 right now)... Anyway Here is chapter 3. I hope you like it. :) Also, I do have a friend of mine who goes through my stories, but if you do see something, please tell me. Also, if you want to see something between who you ship, tell me... I will try to add it even on my brain fart moments.**

**Chapter 3:**

**(Honey POV)**

We all watched as Hika-chan ran out of the room with Kao-chan. I turned to see Haru-chan's confused face and sighed. Come on Hika-chan, we are all upset, but you are only making it worse.

I turned over to Haru-chan and saw she had a confused face. I put on a cute, happy face and said, "Don't worry Haru-chan. Hika-chan is like that sometimes. He is just a little upset."

She put on a sad expression and looked down. "Yeah, I guess. I didn't mean to make him angry, whoever he is..."

My happy face turned a little sad. Kyo-chan must be right then. Haru-chan must have lost her memories.

Kyo-chan pushed up his glasses as a glare caught the lens. "Well, then my hypothesis is correct. Haruhi has amnesia."

"WHAT! No!My daughter can't have amnesia! It just isn't possible!" Ranka and Tama-chan say together. Ranka turns to glare at Tama-chan and glares, so he goes into his corner.

I look up at Takashi. "Look Takashi, Tama-chan and Ranka are being like the twins today."

He just sets a simple yea and goes back to watching. Takashi always does that. He likes to see how people are really feeling. He almost always can. He wants to help, but he doesn't want to say it. He is just really quiet. He likes to see how everything plays out, not really be part of the action. He'll probably tell me what's wrong later. Then I'll tell Kyo-chan. He can fix the problem. He isn't called shadow king for nothing.

We then heard a small quiet voice ask, "Do I really have amnesia?"

**(Kyoya POV)**

I looked over at the small girl on the bed. I do really feel sorry for her, and for the club. She really has changed the club. The twins are more open (a problem sometimes), Mori talks more (at least a little), Tamaki is more flamboyant (a big problem to everyone within a mile radius), Honey shares cake (a shocker to everyone), and me, well I guess I'm kinder, in a way. I know we have changed her as well. She was a serious person all together, on with no problems except her heritage. Now she is part of the club, which is a problem in itself. I will admit this though, she is the glue that holds us all together. Without her, I don't think the club would last the way it has. I think this group has lost a part of their family. Oh god, Tamaki is not going to shut up about his family being broken for at least a week.

I saw that no one was going to answer so I did. "You must. There is no possible explanation for this otherwise. It should not be that permanent or severe however. The head damage in the crash was not too extreme. It should slowly start to come back to you. I will talk to the head doctor to be sure though." I say looking at the patient's records.

She looks at me strangely. "Aren't you my doctor Kyoya-kun?"

I feel a glare from Tamaki but ignore it. "No. Just a friend."

She smiles. "Oh ok."

"As are we my lovely daughter! Of course you are are friends with us don't be silly! You and I are he best of friends for all of eternity!" Tamaki says as he wraps he a a rather large hug.

She looks back and forth between Tamaki and I strangely. "I get how I am friends with you," she says as she points at me, "but how do I know an idiot like him." She said as she pointed at Tamaki.

Honey gives a small laugh and said, "See Tama-chan, Haru-chan does think bad of you." Tamaki ran to the corner and began to grow mushrooms. I've always wondered how he does that. It's scientifically impossible.

Ranka went and patted Haruhi on the shoulder. "Good job Haruhi. Pound that pervert to the ground."

She looked at Ranka curiously. "So I'm guessing your my real dad."

Ranka looked at her shocked. "H-how did you know?"

"Hm. Well it was a feeling I guess." She smiled. "I also know he is not," she said and pointed to Tamaki.

I chuckled as I heard that. Tamaki could be heard whimpering in the background. I sighed. That moron.

**(Haruhi POV)**

"So if he is my father, who are all you?" I ask curiously. "So one of you is my dad and then there is Kyoya-kun, Tamaki, and I think you said the rude twin was Hikaru, right?"

The tall one in the back answered me. "Yeah."

The cute blond boy came up to me. "I'm Mitscuni Haninozuca. But everyone calls me Honey. You always call me Honey-senpi though. I like to eat cake with usa-chan." He said as he he held up a pink stuffed rabbit. "And this next to me is Takashi Morinozuca, but you just call him Mori-senpi."

I smiled at him. "Ok, but why do I call you senpi? Aren't you younger then me?"

He put on a hurt face. "No I'm older. I'm the same age as Takashi."

"Oh I'm sorry. You are just so cute I thought you where younger," I quickly said trying to fix myself.

"Oh ok," he said and smiled.

Then the one who is Tamaki came over. "I my lovely daughter am your father and president of the famous Ouran High School Host Club. My name is Tamaki Souh." He said and kissed my hand.

I looked at him weirdly. "How could you be my father? I know that he is." I said as I pointed to my dad.

Kyoya answered me this time. "He has a family complex. Or brain damage. No one has figured what is directly wrong with him."

"KYOYA."

He continued, ignoring the blond idiot, "And lastly, there is the twins: Hikaru and Kaoru. The calmer one is Kaoru and the rude one is Hikaru."

I looked at the people in the room. They are strange, I'll give you that, but they look like they care for me. "I can't wait to get to know you all."

**That's all for now. Like I said tell me if you want to see something and **

**...**

**Favorite**

**...**

**Follow**

**...**

**and**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
